nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Monk
Regarding the "really weird and possible made-up words": I'm sorry for my worse english. I live in germany and thus english is not my native language, but thank you for the corrections.--Der Unbekannte 09:59, 26 December 2005 (PST) *Defunc7 isn't known for being diplomatic. Luckily, his is known for being an information junkie who adds a ton of good content to the wikis. :) -- Alec Usticke 12:23, 26 December 2005 (PST) *I was under the impression monks in NWN1 had a separate bonus attack table for their unarmed attacks. Or did that table automatically factor in Flurry of Blows? Only see one table in NWN2 (the Flurry of Blows Attack Table)... Whiskeyjack 10:25, 13 November 2006 (PST) **This has been changed. Monks now work the same way as other classes. Flurry of Blows probably became more favorable to compensate. Previously there was no table for Flurry of Blows. It always gave the bonus which corresponds to the one a level 1 monk gains in the new rules. However, what seems to be missing is the mention of the monk gaining one additional attack at highest BAB (for a total of two additional attack at highest BAB ) when using flurry at level 11. (Greater flurry feat) Virthe 11:29, 13 November 2006 (PST) **I'm afraid I don't know enough about that table so I just left it in. I edited all the other information on the page to match the in-game description, but I left the table as it is because I'm not sure of its accuracy. --Chezcaliente 19:29, 13 November 2006 (PST) Linking and info to appear on this page I thought about trying to redo some of the linking on this page. As it is now the links to Monk feats give rise to empty wanted pages with the feat name, so in a way it seems better to remove links to the feats, or somehow link them to a section within this page. The "Unarmed strike" link here also conflicts in meaning with the usage of that link elsewhere, where it has the meaning an unarmed attack (Like in Deflect arrows page). Ideas? Virthe 15:15, 8 August 2006 (PDT) Two-weapon fighting Will the monk class support two-weapon unarmed fighting like it should? For example level 1 monk with flurry of blows and two weapon fighting should get 3 unarmed attacks at -4 + bonuses. - G3, 11:37, 4 September 2006 (PDT) No. Monks cannot have off hand attacks. 74.115.31.147 16:12, 7 March 2007 (PST) :Monks cannot have off hand attacks while bare-handed. The flurry of blows counts all attacks without a weapon whether they come from head-butts, elbows, kicks, etc. The monks body is a weapon. They can still get off hand attacks with a kama or other light weapon according to Greater Flurry 00:16, 3 May 2009 (UTC) typo monk gets diamond soul at lvl 12 not lvl 13. was it a patch that changed it or a misprint? :Checked both class description page and feat description page. They both say Diamond Soul at lvl 13. --169.231.1.197 17:12, 10 June 2007 (PDT) ::NWN1 and the original book from NWN2 says 12th so it's been changed. I have both those manuals on my shelf and looked at them a few minutes ago. 00:20, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Monk bonus feats I believe the monk can select from all feats (epic or regular) for the bonus feats available at level 25 and 30. Is this correct? --Cornishgamehen 12:40, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Re: Monk bonus feats Indeed, this applies to the epic bonus feats of all base classes. They can be used to gain any feat that could be gained as a regular epic feat and in some cases a few extras (e.g. rogues can get their special feats). This is a change from NWN where classes had a restricted list of feats. Perhaps epic bonus feats require their own stub?Mithdradates 13:04, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Druid/Monk If a druid wears armor, and then shifts with it is she still considered to be wearing armor in terms of the wisdom ac bonus or does it become part of her natural skin and thus considered unarmored? Nevermind, did my own tests and they are still counted as wearing armor.Mictlantecuhtli 23:25, 1 July 2009 (UTC)